Yuyu al estilo Hunter
by Dolphin-Chan
Summary: Se imaginan la historia de hunterxhunter con los personajes de yuyu hakusho? este es mi primer fic, dedicado a Alex-Wind. CAP 5 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto puede que sea una completa porquería pero por algo se empieza no?. Este fic se lo dedico a Alex-wind.

**Disclairmes.- **los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yoshigiro Togashi.

CAPITULO 1.- El comienzo.

Había una vez (que original) una pequeña isla llamada Isla Ballena, en la cual había un pueblo, donde todo era muy normal.

- ¡Yusuke! ¡Ya levántate!- gritaba una mujer de cabellera larga y de color castaño que tenia una botella en la mano.

- déjame dormir un poco mas- decía un muchacho bajo las sabanas de su cama, pero aquella mujer le quito las sabanas bruscamente.

- ¡tía!- renegó aquel joven el cual tenia la cabellera de color negro corto y sus ojos eran rojizos.

- ahora ve por algo de comer- le ordeno su tía la cual parecía una persona con un semblante frió y cruel.

- va, ya que- aquel joven salio de su casa a buscar algo de comer, de muy mala gana, a veces su tía era demasiado estricta y el sabia que si no hacia lo que ella le pedía podría dejarlo castigado por 2 meses enteros.

- hay, que flojera tengo, a veces la tía Atsuko-san se pasa al pedirme que haga algo- el joven se rascaba la cabeza y miraba su reloj- apenas son las 7:00 de la mañana!!- el joven ya estaba demasiado fastidiado, todos los días eran lo mismo, el dormía tranquilamente y después llegaba su tía Atsuko-san a despertarlo y decirle que fuera por algo de comer, y Yusuke como de costumbre iba a pescar algo en el lago para después meterse en problemas llegar a casa muy tarde recibir un regaño por parte de su tía verla como se tomaba 3 botellas de cerveza, irse a dormir para despertar y que volviera a pasar lo mismo, era realmente una vida muy aburrida.

- ¡Ya se!, hoy are algo diferente!- Yusuke se fue adentrando en un bosque cerca del pueblo.

- seguramente aquí encontrare algo mejor para comer- Yusuke se dirigió a lo mas profundo de aquel bosque, a el le gustaba no hacer caso a las advertencias, y su tía siempre le decía que no fuera al bosque ya que era peligroso.

- ha!! Peligro es mi segundo nombre- fue entonces cuando Yusuke se percato de una presencia y cuando giro su cabeza se encontró con un oso.

- ……AHHHHH!!!!!- Yusuke salio corriendo con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas le podían proporcionar, pero el oso lo seguía, y en ese momento…..pass, Yusuke cayo al piso,(voy a morir) pero lo único que Yusuke pudo ver fue al oso morir repentinamente.

- chico estas bien?- le pregunto un hombre de cabellera rubia el cual iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero de color negro y una camiseta del mismo color junto con un sombrero, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo y su mirada era de un ser amable.

- eeeh….si claro, quien es usted?- Yusuke se sentía confundido ante la pregunta, por poco y moría, y ese hombre solo se le ocurría preguntar que si estaba bien? Bueno, era verdad que al final no le paso nada y ese hombre le había salvado la vida…. Pero…

- creo que necesitas una mano- aquel hombre saco a Yusuke de sus pensamientos, dándole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- eeh arigato- Yusuke le dio la mano para poder levantarse, -quien es usted? – Yusuke formulo nuevamente la pregunta.

- me llamo Kenji Takahashi, soy un hunter- respondió aquel hombre con aires de grandeza.

- yo me llamo Yusuke Urameshi- Yusuke parecía estar confundido, nadie venia a estos bosque debido a que todos lo consideraban peligroso, aun no podía entender como una persona que no fuera el se atrevería a poner un pie en el bosque.

- ¡¿QUE?!...¡¿URAMESHI?!- Kenji parecía exageradamente sorprendido ante el nombre de Yusuke, - tú…tú… tú eres…. El hijo de Raizen Urameshi???- Kenji se ponía cada vez más pálido.

- ¿Raizen? Si creo que ese era el nombre de mi padre- Yusuke ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.

- ¿era? Que quieres decir con que era?- ahora el de las dudas era Kenji.

- mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo- dijo con un tono muy seco el buen Yusuke.

- ¿Qué murió?... creo que estas equivocado, todos conocemos a Raizen y el esta vivo- Kenji se rascaba la cabeza al no entender nada de la situación.

- ¡¿QUE?!- Yusuke casi se desmaya ante tan increíble revelación, no, deseguro este hombre trataba de tomarle el pelo, pero como diablos conocía a su padre?

- di…dime como conoces a mi padre- Yusuke tenia la mirada llena de terminación, fuera una broma o no, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

- veras, todos los hunters conocemos a Raizen por sus grandes habilidades- comenzó a explicar Kenji cuando un Yusuke curioso lo interrumpió.

- que es un hunter-

- veras…. Un hunter es un cazador, los cazadores, se dividen en… Cazador Gourmet que es una persona que se especializa en descubrir nuevos alimentos, también esta el cazador arqueólogo el cual se dedica a buscar distintas esculturas antiguas, el cazador de fauna que se encarga de preservar la naturaleza, el cazador musical que se especializa en el área de la música, el cazador de listas negras ellos deben ser sumamente valientes ya que su meta es dar castigo a los criminales, y el cazador de busca tesoros, este ultimo es para los aventureros- Kenji observo a Yusuke y comprendió de inmediato que el chico no entendió ni media palabra.

- mmm, bueno como te decía, tu padre es un hunter sumamente famoso, ya que se especializa en 3 tipos de hunter, en el cazador de fauna, cazador busca tesoros, y cazador arqueólogo, realmente no se porque te dirían que tu padre había muerto, pero el caso es que esta vivo y es uno de los hunters mas respetados y mas importantes del mundo- Kenji no podía evitar sonreír al ver la cara de Yusuke totalmente sorprendida.

- es…es….ES INCREÍBLE!!!!!!- termino de decir Yusuke con una expresión llena de felicidad en su rostro- crees que yo también pueda ser un hunter como mi padre??- dijo Yusuke demasiado ilusionado.

- …… jajajajajaja, no puedes ser un hunter así como así necesitas hacer una serie de exámenes sumamente difíciles donde podrías incluso perder tu vida- Kenji se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su explicación, estaba seguro de que Yusuke al escuchar eso se abstendría a ser un hunter.

- no me importa, seré un hunter pase lo que pase- dijo Yusuke muy decidido.

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, como les dije antes, seguramente es toda una porquería, pero por algo se debe de empezar no?, este fic lo hice basándome en la historia de hunterxhunter, para que los fans de la serie no me digan que me robe la idea. Por favor si alguien le gusta háganmelo saber.

Sayonara.


	2. partida

Hola nuevamente, antes de comenzar con el segundo capitulo quiero aclarar que aunque este fic tiene la historia de hunterxhunter, algunas cosas serán diferentes, y la verdad yo nunca eh visto la serie, pero se de que trata. .

**DISCLAIMERS.-** Los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Capitulo 2.- Partida.

-…… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?, ese examen es sumamente peligroso- Kenji no podía permitir que Yusuke fuera al examen, el estaba seguro de que el chico no podría pasar el examen.

- no importa, yo seré un hunter!!- Yusuke jamás había estado tan entusiasmado.

- oye chico, entiendo que quieras conocer a tu padre…. Pero…

- ha!!, a mi no me interesa conocerlo, solo quiero probarle que yo puedo ser incluso mejor que el- Yusuke nunca se mostraba tan decidido por algo, pero una vez que tomaba una decisión nada podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

- jajaja, te pareces a tu padre, ambos son igual de tercos- Kenji estaba seguro de que por mas que le digiera a Yusuke que era peligroso este no lo escucharía.

- y dime…donde, y cuando se hace el examen?- Yusuke no planeaba perder tiempo y fue directo al grano.

- el examen de hunter se hace todos los años, se realizara en un par de meses y debes registrarte en un barco cerca de las costas de Japón.- Kenji se había dado la vuelta, lo cual daba a entender que ya pretendería marcharse. Yusuke hizo lo mismo sin dirigirse la palabra ninguno de los dos.

-¡¡¡TÍA ATSUKO-SAN!!! – llamaba un Yusuke un tanto molesto- dime porque nunca me dijiste que mi padre estaba vivo?!!- Atsuko-san se había quedado sin decir media palabra, parecía sorprendida y a la vez molesta.

- quien…..quien te dijo eso?- ella parecía tranquila, cualquiera hubiera dicho que no pasaba nada en ese momento.

- tia eso no importa!!...bueno me lo dijo un hombre que conocí en el bosque, pero el caso es que el esta vivo verdad?- Yusuke parecía mas calmado, al recordar su objetivo.

- si, pero de nada servia que te digiera que estaba vivo, de igual manera nunca lo conocerías- decía mientras tomaba su botella de cerveza.

- bueno no importa, lo que quiero hacer ahora es convertirme en un hunter y ser mejor que mi padre- el entusiasmo de Yusuke iba aumentando cuando recordaba lo genial que seria ser un hunter.

- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡de ninguna manera, tu no vas a ser un hunter!- Atsuko-san tiro la botella y parecía realmente furiosa, Yusuke jamás había visto a su tía así.

- …. Un momento, a mi no me importa si te gusta o no la idea, yo seré un hunter y eso es todo lo que me importa!!- Yusuke se fue a su habitación sin dirigirle la mirada a su tía.

Así paso toda la tarde, ya era de noche, Yusuke veía a través de la ventana de su habitación la isla en donde creció, partiría al amanecer, no sabia cuanto tiempo le tomaría llegar a Japón pero no quería arriesgarse a no llegar a tiempo, fue entonces cuando sintió su estomago rugir, no había salido de su habitación después de su discusión con Atsuko-san y no había comido nada, y decidió ir a la cocina cuando vio a …. Atsuko-san llorando?

- Atsuko-san?- dijo Yusuke acercándose a su tía para ver si se sentía bien.

- después de todo, de tal palo tal astilla, supongo que era algo inevitable- la voz de Atsuko-san era sumamente triste, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

- tía… descuida, estaré bien- a Yusuke no le gustaba ver a su tía de esa forma, el siempre la había visto como una mujer fuerte y decidida, y ahora parecía tan…. débil e indefensa.

- el…el examen de hunter es muy peligroso- a Yusuke ya le estaba hartando que le digieran que el examen era peligroso- pero… confiare en que tu lo pasaras sin problemas- Yusuke se sorprendió ante el ultimo comentario de su tía- descansa, supongo que partirás mañana verdad?- Yusuke ahora estaba mas sorprendido.

- como supiste que partiría mañana- Yusuke a veces no se podía explicar como su tía sabia cosas como esas sin que el se las tuviera que decir.

- fue una corazonada- dijo Atsuko-san mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y mostraba una tierna sonrisa- anda, vete a dormir- dijo con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

- pero tía… tengo hambre para eso vine a la cocina- Atsuko-san tenia una gota en la cabeza al escuchar el comentario de su sobrino.

- siempre es lo mismo contigo, bueno ya que, te preparare la cena- Atsuko-san saco otra botella de cerveza y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Al día siguiente.

- suerte- ese fue el comentario de Atsuko-san cuando veía como Yusuke se alejaba cada vez mas.

- ahora…. Como podré llegar a Japón- Yusuke suspiro para si mismo, no podía ir a Japón en avión ya que era muy caro y el no disponía de mucho dinero, y no tenia la mas mínima idea de que camino tomar una vez que estuviera fuera de isla ballena.

- supongo que voy a tener que pedirle a alguien que me lleve- Yusuke parecía entusiasmado, el viaje no le iba a perjudicar nada, aunque fuera difícil llegar, pero lo que si parecía algo difícil era el hecho de solo tener 14 años y presentarse al examen- seguramente que solo va a ver gente mayor, que aburrido- pero eso no importaba ahora que había tomado la decisión de ser un hunter, y de pronto vio a una joven que estaba siendo molestada por unos sujetos.

- anda preciosa, sal con nosotros- decía uno de los hombres que no dejaba de mirar a la joven y trataba de tomarla por el brazo

- ya les dije que me dejaran en paz- dijo ella mientras se soltaba bruscamente de la mano de aquel hombre.

- eso fue un grave error preciosa- dijo el hombre haciendo una seña para que todos los demás rodearan a la chica.

- oigan!! Déjenla en paz – Yusuke no toleraba a las personas como esas y de inmediato quiso meterse en problemas como le era de costumbre.

- y tu quien eres?- pregunto uno de los hombres con toda la intención de golpear a Yusuke.

- no tengo, porque decirte quien soy- dijo Yusuke con su tono altanero.

- quien te crees mocoso, todos a el!!- grito el hombre mientras todos corrían dispuestos a golpear a Yusuke.

PAST &"!# /(/&

Lo último que se vio fue a todos eso hombres tirados en el piso con golpes en la cara.

- ha! Se lo merecían- Yusuke se sacudía las manos al tiempo para ver a la chica que había salvado.

- muchas gracias- dijo la chica- mi nombre es Keiko Yukimura- la chica parecía ser una persona dulce y amable por esa linda sonrisa en su rostro.

- de nada, mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi- Yusuke solo se le quedo viendo a la chica, era muy bonita, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos tenían una gran y profunda inocencia.

- Yusuke, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- decía Keiko a modo de devolverle el favor a Yusuke.

- descuida, estoy bien, bueno adiós, tengo un viaje que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo- Yusuke no planeaba seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo, el llevaba mucha prisa.

- adonde vas?- pregunto una curiosa Keiko.

- voy a Japón- respondió Yusuke, y justo cuando se giraba para irse…

- si quieres, yo podría llevarte, yo vivo en Japón- Keiko paresia alegre ante la situación.

- en serio??, y que haces en isla ballena??- Yusuke tampoco podía dejar de mostrar su felicidad pero no entendía porque alguien como Keiko vendría a la isla.

- estoy de vacaciones con mi padre, planeábamos regresar a casa mañana, y si lo deseas, podemos llevarte- dijo Keiko con una tierna sonrisa.

- En serio?!! Genial!!- ahora Yusuke no se tenia que preocupar por el viaje, pronto estaría en Japón.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Bien este es el segundo capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no lo fue pues ni modo, muy pronto saldrán los demás personajes así que no se desesperen.

Y ahora a contestar los reviews.

**Kari Ishikawa**.- descuida, pronto saldrán los demás personajes, y por supuesto que también saldrá Kurama.

**Suisho Haruka**.- mmm por el momento no eh pensado en poner yaoi, pero ya veremos que pasa.

**Yukina Jaganshi**.- Arigato!! Por tu review, y no te equivocas, esos serán los personajes, muy pronto saldrán.

**Merjonic**.- que bueno que te guste mi fic, la verdad nunca me espere que alguien me dejara un review.

**Alex-Wind**.- yo también espero que mis fics sean mejores con el tiempo, espero sigas leyendo.

Sayonara.


	3. Un nuevo compañero

Hola otra vez, este es el tercer capitulo, que emoción!! Bueno como ya saben este fic esta hecho con la historia de HxH (ya me dio flojera poner el nombré completo xD).

**DISCLAIMERS.- **los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen (por lastima) le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Capitulo 3.- Un nuevo compañero.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de que Yusuke había logrado llegar a Japón gracias a Keiko quien se ofreció a llevarlo, Yusuke estaba muy agradecido con ella, no solo lo había llevado a Japón, si no también le ofreció su casa para tener un lugar donde quedarse antes de comenzar con el examen de hunter, los dos se llevaban de maravilla.

- Yusuke!! Porque siempre ensucias el piso con tus pies llenos de lodo?!!- Keiko tenía otra cara aparte de la chica dulce y linda, era sumamente enojona.

- yo no tengo los pies llenos de lodo, tu eres la que ensucia el piso!!!- Yusuke por otro lado no era exactamente un caballero.

Bueno no se llevaban de maravilla, pero en algunos momentos se llevaban bien.

- quiero que en este mismo instante limpies el piso!!!!- Keiko gritaba con todo lo que sus pulmones le ofrecían.

- es tu casa no la mía, así que tu la limpias!!!- por supuesto Yusuke no se quedaba atrás.

Bueno, no se llevaban bien, pero al menos se soportaban.

- Ya no te soporto, eres un grosero, un idiota!!!- Keiko no permitiría que Yusuke pusiera las reglas en SU casa.

- Tu eres una estupida!!!- y por supuesto que Yusuke no se dejaría intimidar por una chica.

Bueno, no se soportaban, los dos eran de caracteres parecidos, y ninguno podía soportar al otro, por suerte para Yusuke el examen no tardaría, pero primero debía ir al barco a inscribirse, cosa que no había hecho por estar "ayudando" a Keiko con los labores de la casa, si se podía decir así, cuando Keiko trapeaba el piso, Yusuke lo manchaba, cuando Keiko le pedía a Yusuke que lavara los platos, este los quebraba, esto era rutina de todos los días.

- mejor vete ya a inscribirte!!!- era mejor para Keiko que Yusuke no estuviera, ya que pronto estallaría en furia.

- bien!!- Yusuke salio de la casa de Keiko dando un sonoro portazo al cerrar.

- lo bueno es que ya no voy a tener que aguantarla- pensaba Yusuke, por suerte Keiko le havia dado instrucciones de cómo llegar a distintos lugares del Japón, ya podía llegar a las costas sin la necesidad de pedirle a Keiko que lo acompañase.

- ahí esta el barco!!- exclamo Yusuke muy feliz al ver el gigantesco barco, no perdió tiempo y subió a el de inmediato.

- inscripciones, inscripciones, inscripciones, inscripciones…….. DONDE SON LAS INSCRIPCIONES??!!!!- era un barco tan grande, que Yusuke se perdió dentro, comenzó a buscar las inscripciones por todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba, no solo no sabia donde estaban las inscripciones, no sabia donde estaba el, siguió caminando por todo el barco y miro su reloj, ya tenia 2 horas perdido!! Comenzó a correr y llego a un casino ( es un barco de mi imaginación, así que si yo quiero que tenga casino, tendrá casino) y observo como todos jugaban poker, aquí no podían estar las inscripciones.

- maldición!! Volví a perder!!- decía un hombre que estaba jugando.

- eres muy bueno Kuwabara- decía otro hombre de los que jugaba.

- es solo cuestión de practica- este ultimo hombre era alto de cabello del color de las zanahorias con un peinado algo gracioso.

- yo ya perdí 3 veces contra Kuwabara- decía otro hombre.

- pues así es esto, se gana o se pierde- Kuwabara parecía presumir mucho de sus habilidades en el poker cuando se le cayeron unas cartas que tenia bajo las mangas de su camisa.

- …………..- todos.

- …………….- Kuwabara – jajajajaja – comienza a reír como estupido con un montón de gotitas en la cabeza.

- HIZO TRAMPA!!- se escucho a los jugadores molestos, no, se les escuchaba furiosos, de inmediato Kuwabara se echo a correr, y …… PASSS, se tropieza con Yusuke.

- oye estupido!! Fíjate por donde vas!!- Yusuke se sobaba la cabeza debido a la caída.

-Yo??!! Tu te atravesaste!!- Kuwabara recordó a la multitud furiosa que lo seguía y tomo a Yusuke y se escondió.- oh parece que ya se fueron, menos mal- Kuwabara ya estaba mas tranquilo.

- oye…. Porque nos escondemos??- pregunto un curioso Yusuke.

- oh disculpa, son solo cosas mías, me llamo Kazuma Kuwabara- dijo al momento de que ambos salían de su escondite.

- eh, yo me llamo Yusuke Urameshi, oye, sabes por donde están las inscripciones para el examen de hunter?- ya era demasiado estar perdido durante 2 horas, comenzaría a preguntar hasta que encontrase el lugar.

- ah claro!, yo me inscribí hace poco!!- decía Kuwabara con una gran sonrisa.

- genial!!, puedes decirme donde es?- Yusuke estaba muy feliz, por fin se inscribiría y podría salir del barco.

- claro, sígueme- Kuwabara comenzó a caminar junto con Yusuke al fondo del barco -dime…para que quieres ser un hunter?- Kuwabara era algo curioso.

- quiero ser un hunter igual que mi padre, y ser mejor que el- respondió Yusuke algo confiado.

- dicen que el examen es tan difícil, que solo uno de cada 10,000 aspirantes logra obtener su licencia de hunter- decía Kuwabara un tanto preocupado.

- no me importa, yo pasare ese examen- Yusuke se miraba el puño con una mirada llena de seguridad- por cierto, tu para que quieres ser un hunter?- Yusuke cambio su expresión de seguridad a una curiosa.

- quiero ……. Lo que deseo es ….. Convertirme en un hunter……para poder……. Vender la licencia y tener mucho dinero- Yusuke se cayó para atrás al escuchar la respuesta de su nuevo compañero.

- jejeje, claro- .U Yusuke parecía tratar de aguantar la risa, no podía creer que alguien quisiera ser un hunter para algo tan ridículo. De pronto llegaron a donde eran las dichosas inscripciones, Yusuke de inmediato fue a inscribirse.

- al fin!!!! Me inscribí!!!!!- Yusuke parecía demasiado feliz (claro, quien no, después de estar perdido 2 horas)

- por cierto Yusuke…. Que clase de hunter te gustaría ser?- Kuwabara saco a Yusuke de su felicidad, era verdad, el se ilusionaba cuando pensaba que seria un hunter pero…. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que clase de hunter se podría convertir.

- pues……- Yusuke se quedo pensando un momento, no quería ser un cazador Gourmet, ni musical, a el definitivamente no se le daba la botánica así que podía descartar la idea de ser un hunter de la fauna, las demás opciones le llamaban la atención, pero …….ya!!, ya sabia que clase de hunter quería ser!!- quiero ser un hunter busca-tesoros – dijo Yusuke después de una larga pausa.

- yo seré un hunter de la fauna- dijo Kuwabara mirando hacia el horizonte.

- de la fauna?, para que escoges una especialización de hunter si solo vas a vender la licencia?- las palabras de Yusuke hicieron que Kuwabara lo volteara a ver con la mirada triste.

- es que, no solo por eso quiero ser un hunter, veras, yo tenia un amigo que sufría de una extraña enfermedad, pero no podía ser atendido ya que todo era muy costoso, y el …..murió- Kuwabara lucia muy triste al recordar el acontecimiento de su amigo- por eso seré un hunter de la fauna, para saber todo acerca de plantar y crear medicinas y ser un doctor para poder ayudar a las personas que no tienen dinero- Yusuke se quedo perplejo, no sabia que decir la intención de Kuwabara era realmente buena, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mostrar un sonrisa.

- seguramente que lo lograras- Yusuke poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Kuwabara –ya debo irme, tengo aquí mucho tiempo y seguramente una amiga estará preocupada por mi- decía Yusuke antes de irse.

- claro, nos veremos el día del examen- dijo Kuwabara con una sonrisa, Yusuke solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Ya llegando a casa de Keiko, esta lo estaba esperando a fuera.

- como no llegabas, creí que te habías perdido, e iba a salir a buscarte- dijo Keiko con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- jeje, descuida, estoy bien, pero mejor entremos tengo hambre y me muero por comer tu deliciosa comida- Yusuke empujaba a Keiko para que ambos entraran en la casa.

Así paso el tiempo, solo faltaba un día para el examen, ya era de noche, al amanecer los aspirantes saldrían de casa a realizar los exámenes de hunter.

- Yusuke….- la voz de Keiko lucia triste, parecida a la de Atsuko-san aquella noche.

- mm? Dime- dijo Yusuke empacando sus cosas en una mochila.

- me prometes….que después del examen de hunter…. Volverás aquí?- las mejillas de Keiko comenzaron a tomar un color carmín, que le pasaba? Es que acaso quería que Yusuke se quedara? No, como podía querer eso, espero siempre el día en que Yusuke se marcharía de su casa, pero.

- porque me pides eso?- Yusuke alzo una ceja, no parecía entender porque Keiko quería que volviera, Keiko se quedo pensando, parecía que después de todas las discusiones que tenían ella se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Yusuke, eso era? Si, le dolía verle partir, por eso quería que algún día volviera.

- es que …. Esta es tu casa, y me gustaría que volvieras- Keiko realmente sabia que por mas que le pidiera a Yusuke que no se fuera no conseguiría su objetivo, así que lo mas conveniente para ambos era que Yusuke volviera, pero porque? Realmente era tan fuerte la amistan que llevaban desde hace 2 meses? O era que ella se havia enamorado de el?, si, eso era, sin quererlo Keiko se había enamorado de Yusuke.

- te lo prometo, volveré pase lo que pase- Yusuke mostró la mas tierna de las sonrisas, y fue hasta donde estaba Keiko y la abrazo.

- mañana será el comienzo del examen- decía un joven de cabello largo color rojo y ojos esmeralda, no se podía divisar bien su rostro ya que se encontraba en la oscuridad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bien, ese es el tercer capitulo, la verdad me esta costando un poco hacer esta historia, pero no importa, se que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero así actualizo mas pronto .U

Reviews.

**Suisho Haruka****.-** gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero sigas leyendo.

**Ewind Nightmare**.- que bueno que leíste mi fic, no importa que no sepas nada de ninguno de los 2 animes, es suficiente para mi que te aya gustado, arigato por tu review, espero yo también dejarte uno pronto.

**Kari Ishikawa**.- Muchas gracias por tu review, disculpa por no contestarte a la pregunta la vez pasada, es que se me olvido, tengo una memoria terrible, por supuesto que puedes poner mi fic en tu site, espero sigas leyendo.

**Alex-Wind**.- descuida, yo me duermo a las 3:00 am todos los dias, gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el tercer capitulo.

Sayonara.


	4. Debemos correr? Primer examen!

Hola!! De nuevo estoy aquí con mi loca historia, hay me parece que fue ayer cuando subí el primer capitulo, jejeje bueno antes de continuar quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaración para aquellos que como yo no han visto la serie de HxH, los protagonistas son 4, Gon, Killua, Leorio y Kurapika, al igual que en YuYu Hakusho son 4, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara y Kurama.

**Disclaimers.-** Los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia de hunterxhunter, todo es de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Capitulo 4.- Debemos correr? Primer examen!

Era un hermoso día, el cielo era más azul que nunca, era el día del examen a hunter, Yusuke estaba preparado para cualquier peligro que el examen pudiera ofrecerle.

- Regresare- Yusuke se alejo de la casa de Keiko dispuesto a volver a la casa de la chica una vez que terminara el examen, ahora tenia que volver al barco donde se había inscrito y donde conoció a un buen amigo.

- diablos donde estará el idiota de Kuwabara!!- Yusuke tenia que encontrar a Kuwabara porque hacia tiempo que no lo veía, y además era la única persona que conocía que haría el examen para hunter con el, el maldito barco estaba lleno había demasiados aspirantes y las posibilidades de encontrar a Kuwabara entre tantas personas era realmente pequeña.

- Eyyy!!! Kuwabara!!! – Yusuke grito por todo el barco, al parecer penso que si gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte Kuwabara lo escucharía, pero el plan no daba resultado, al contrario todos veían a Yusuke como un tipo raro, a quien se le ocurría gritar por todos lados como maniático??

- disculpa, buscas a alguien?- un joven que parecía ser muy educado se había acercado a Yusuke, este joven tenia facciones muy exquisitas, sus ojos verdes esmeralda contrastaban con su cabello rojo.

- eh? Si, busco a un amigo- respondió Yusuke, quien penso que la pregunta era ilógica, que acaso no veía como gritaba el nombre de Kuwabara?

- este barco es muy grande, si gritas así solo conseguirás llamar la atención, debe haber mas de 10,000 personas aquí, no creo que gritando encuentre a tu amigo- dijo sonriendo el joven, como si hubiera adivinado lo que yusuke pensaba.

- ha!! Déjame ese es mi problema! Y además... quien eres?- yusuke como siempre maleducado no quería que alguien desconocido le diera un discurso sobre modales, no era su problema estar gritando en el barco, si era verdad seguramente a los demás les molestaba que yusuke no dejara de gritar, pero.

- oh disculpa, mi nombre es Kurama, es un placer- dijo este con una gran sonrisa adornando su tan perfecto rostro.

- ah si, yo me llamo Yusuke Urameshi- Kurama se quedo sorprendido, acaso este chico era el hijo del hunter mas respetado en el mundo entero??

- tu eres el hijo de Raizen Urameshi?- Kurama parecía entusiasmado ante la idea de conocer al hijo de Raizen.

-si, pero yo no se mucho acerca de mi padre, ahora me voy a buscar a mi amigo- dijo Yusuke sin mucho interés.

- quizás te pueda ayudar a buscarlo- Kurama parecía ser un buen chico, Yusuke solo le dedico una sonrisa, y ambos comenzaron su búsqueda.

- Cómo se llama tu amigo?- pregunto amablemente el pelirrojo

- eh? A si se llama Kuwabara, es un tipo algo extraño, tiene un peinado muy estúpido jajaja- Yusuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Kurama solo sonrío.

-mm? Mira Kurama, ahí esta mi amigo- Yusuke llevo su dedo índice hacia donde se encontraba Kuwabara, quien estaba tratando de conquistar a una jovencita.

-Dime no te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez? – Kuwabara no dejaba de sonreírle a la joven quien después de tantas preguntas por parte del pelinaranja, no pudo soportar ni una mas y le dio una cachetada y se fue.

- jajajaja Kuwabara eres un éxito con las chicas jajaja- Yusuke no podía evitar reírse de su amigo, cosa que a este le molesto bastante.

- cállate Yusuke, es solo que ella se puso nerviosa eso es todo- mintió Kuwabara al notar que Yusuke no paraba de reír.

- cielos!! A que hueles Kuwabara?- yusuke se tapo la nariz debido al olor.

- ah? Así, esta es mi nueva loción, atrae a las chicas- realmente Yusuke quería volver a reír, por la respuesta pero si lo hacia tendría que respirar esa apestosa loción.

- atraerlas? Mas bien las aleja- penso Yusuke hacia sus adentros, hasta que finalmente comenzó a ponerse morado por lo que decidió respirar- aah, oh es verdad casi lo olvido, Kuwabara el es Kurama- dijo Yusuke después de a ver recobrado su color normal de piel.

- es un placer- Kurama realmente era bastante educado.

- el gusto es mío, me llamo Kazuma Kuwabara, tu también bienes al examen de hunter?- pregunto algo emocionado Kuwabara.

-así es, todos los que estamos en este barco presentaremos el examen, incluyendo a la chica de ahorita- Kurama mostró una sonrisa inocente, y Kuwabara se sintió apenado al recordar su incidente con la chica.

- y que clase de hunter les gustaría ser?- hablo el pelirrojo, con su sonrisa inocente.

- yo quiero ser un hunter busca tesoros, y así tener muchas aventuras y no aburrirme en casa de mi tía- yusuke también mostró una gran sonrisa.

- a mi me gustaría ser un hunter de la fauna para crear medicinas naturales- dijo Kuwabara, quien con su respuesta llamo la atención del pelirrojo.

- en serio? Esa es una muy buena opción, yo en lo personal estudio algo de botánica- Kurama parecía estar muy contento.

- oh, seguramente serás un hunter de la fauna no es así?- pregunto Yusuke animándose en la platica.

- no, te equivocas, yo... quiero ser un hunter de listas negras- el semblante de Kurama cambio, su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se torno algo triste.

Yusuke y Kuwabara pudieron notar este cambio en su nuevo amigo pero antes de poder preguntarle si se encontraba bien, una voz se escucho en el barco.

- a todos los aspirantes, bajen inmediatamente, hemos llegado a nuestro destino!- todos los aspirantes comenzaron a bajar del barco.

- Vamos! Hay que darse prisa- dijo Kurama mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa, Yusuke y Kuwabara solo asintieron con la cabeza.

- hoy como todos los años es el examen de hunter, con ustedes una de las mujeres responsable del examen, la señora Genkai!- dijo un joven en frente de todos los aspirantes.

Una anciana apareció frente a los aspirantes, era de estatura baja, cabello rosa, y con una mirada no muy amistosa.

- sean bienvenidos al examen! Iré directo al grano, ustedes tendrán que pasar una serie de pruebas para llegar a obtener una licencia de hunter, la cual se especificara en el tipo de hunter que desean ser, cada año solo se hacen 11 licencias, por lo que muchos de ustedes no lograran su objetivo, las pruebas serán 5 y consistirán en, Maratón y Resistencia, Cazar y cocinar, Plazo de tiempo y descender, Robar y Mantener, y La pelea- dijo sin detenerce en detalles la anciana Genkai, todos los aspirantes parecían estar confundidos.

- las ventajas que tendrán con la licencia de hunter serán que podrán entrar al 90 de los piases que niegan la entrada a extranjeros, y al 75 de aquellos en que la entrada esta prohibida, el 95 de las funciones publicas es gratuita para ustedes, todo será pagado por bancos y grandes empresas(yo quiero una), vendiéndola tienen suficiente dinero para vivir por 7 vidas llenas de diversión- todos los aspirantes estaban fascinados ante la posibilidad de ser un hunter y poseer una de esas licencias (yo también estaría así, lastima que no existen T-T) - solo tienen que preocuparse por 2 cosas- prosiguió la anciana- no perderla y que no se la roben, ya que no será entregada una segunda vez, de acuerdo a nuestros cálculos, de las personas que pasan cada año, un idiota de cada 5 pierde la tarjeta, para su primer trabajo como hunter deberán tenerla, y si los aportes que realizan son históricos se considera hunter de 2 estrellas, e incluso algunas personas han logrado 3 estrellas- hubo un tenso silencio hasta que...

- disculpe, y en que consistirá la primera prueba?- pregunto Kuwabara con su típica cara de idiota.

Genkai mostró una sonrisa maliciosa- como ya les dije la primera prueba será Maratón y Resistencia, será mejor que se preparen... esta prueba consistirá en... correr- dijo simplemente Genkai ante la cara de confusión en los aspirantes.

- debe, debe ser una broma!- se bufo Yusuke, como podía haber una prueba tan ridícula? O esa anciana estaba loca o todos exageraron cuando decían que el examen era tan difícil que incluso uno podía perder la vida.

- yo no bromeo, preparence para correr!- Genkai no se hizo esperar mas y decidió comenzar de una buena vez con la prueba, parecía estar muy animada, cada año se presentaban miles de aspirantes y este año no era la esepcion.

- y cuanto vamos a tener que correr?- pregunto otro aspirante.

- van a correr el tiempo y el recorrido que a mi se me antoje, esto puede significar que podrían correr bastante- Genkai sonrió al ver las caras de algunos aspirantes asustados, cuanto tendrían que correr? Podrían ser días, unas horas, quizás unos minutos, nadie lo sabia.

- bien!! Si esa será la prueba entonces correré!!- Yusuke se animo bastante, mientras que Kuwabara y Kurama solo reían ante el entusiasmo de su amigo.

Todos los aspirantes comenzaron a prepararse para correr, había de todo tipo de personas, desde niños jóvenes y adultos, mas sin embargo solo había una mujer que era la misma que golpeo a Kuwabara, ella tenia su cabello de color azul cielo en bucles, sus ojos eran también azules, y vestía con ropas un poco extravagantes.

- jeje mira Kuwabara ahí esta tu novia jajaja- Yusuke disfrutaba tanto de burlarse de su amigo que no pudo evitar reír.

- Cállate!- Kuwabara se puso rojo de la vergüenza al recordar su incidente.

- bien, están listos?!!! 1...2... corran!!!- grito Genkai para dar por iniciada la primera prueba.

Los aspirantes comenzaron a correr, la mayoría se veían entusiasmados, de pronto Yusuke vio como un chico vestido de negro corría a gran velocidad dejando atrás a muchos, debido a la velocidad no podía ver su rostro pero era tan rápido que en un momento lo perdió de vista.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas y algunos aspirantes dejaron de correr debido al cansancio (O.o yo no habría resistido corriendo ni 10 minutos XD) a pesar de que Yusuke siguiera corriendo aun no podía ver al chico de negro, y ya comenzaba a cansarse, en isla ballena solía correr bastante pero nada se comparaba con esto.

- TERMINA LA PRUEBA!!- Genkai volvió a gritar con un megáfono gigante- TODOS LOS ASPIRANTES QUE NO DEJARON DE CORRER PASARON LA PRUEBA, DIRÍJANSE HACIA EL LAGO!!- de pronto apareció un hombre raro que comenzó a guiar a todos al lago.

A pesar de que corrieron mucho la mayoría de los aspirantes había pasado la prueba, y de inmediato se reunieron Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara.

- felicidades a todos aquellos que pasaron la prueba, no piensen que todas las pruebas serán tan fáciles como esta, esta prueba se realizo con el fin de saber quien tenia la resistencia física al recorrer grandes distancias y resistencia mental al seguir corriendo sin saber cuando llegaría el final- Yusuke decidió no prestarle atención a Genkai acerca de su discurso de la prueba, y en ese momento lo vio, vio nuevamente al chico de negro, era obvio que el tenia que superar esa prueba, corría demasiado rápido; el chico era de estatura un poco baja, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su cabello negro con unos mechones blancos, toda su ropa era negra. Yusuke al verlo decidió ir con el.

- Hola, me llamo Yusuke, como te llamas?- le pregunto Yusuke con una sonrisa inocente al chico de negro el cual no hizo caso a la pregunta de Yusuke y simplemente lo ignoro.

Ante esto Yusuke hizo una mueca- oye eres muy rápido!!- dijo Yusuke muy animado, pero el chico ni lo volteo a ver.

- Eyy! Yusuke que haces!!- grito Kuwabara caminando junto con Kurama en dirección a Yusuke- eh? Yusuke quien es ese enano?- pregunto Kuwabara al ver al chico, quien solo se retiro del lugar como si nadie estuviera ahí, Kuwabara no le dio mayor importancia mientras que Yusuke solo veía como se marchaba.

- eh Yusuke, la siguiente prueba se realizara en 3 días- a diferencia de otros, Kurama si había puesto atención al discurso de Genkai.

- y de que tratara esa prueba?- pregunto Yusuke sin mucho interés.

- nadie sabe, pero se realizara en un castillo cerca de aquí- Kurama observo como 3 chicos se iban acercando.

- será mejor que abandonen el examen- advirtió uno de los chicos, el cual tenia un extraño parecido con los demás, todos tenían una boina negra.

- ha! Unos mocosos como ustedes no tienen porque decir eso!- Kuwabara les saco la lengua.

- no digan que no se los advertimos- los chicos se fueron mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo.

- y esos quienes se creen que son?!- Kuwabara estaba molesto por la actitud tan altanera de esos 3.

- son solo otros aspirantes, me imagino que trataran de acabar con la mayoría de los aspirantes, para que ellos tengan mayor posibilidad de superar las pruebas, en estos tipos de exámenes nunca faltan personas así- explico calmadamente Kurama.

- bueno será mejor irnos, seria buena idea a campar cerca de aquí hasta que sea el día de la segunda prueba- Yusuke tomo sus cosas y comenzaron a levantar una tienda de campaña.

Así cayo la noche, ya tenían todo listo solo les faltaba encender una fogata.

- iré a buscar algo de leña- dijo Kuwabara mientras se alejaba, Yusuke solo miraba el cielo mientras que Kurama intentaba encender una fogata con la poca leña que tenían.

-Donde diablos estoy?- Kuwabara seguía caminando sin saber a donde iba, solo a el podía ocurrírsele la brillante idea de buscar leña en la oscuridad y sin una brújula, un mapa o algo. Después de seguir caminando y de perderse mas Kuwabara llego a una cueva donde le pareció ver a alguien.

- hay alguien ahí?- dijo un temeroso Kuwabara- tal vez puedan decirme donde estoy- penso Kuwabara para sus adentros, y camino en dirección a la cueva.

- Kuwabara ya se tardo mucho- dijo Kurama con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

- bah! Seguramente el muy estúpido se perdió, será mejor ir a buscarlo- dijo Yusuke al momento que tomaba una linterna.

Kurama y Yusuke comenzaron a caminar buscando a Kuwabara cuando derrepente vieron la cueva y también les pareció ver a alguien.

- viste? Hay alguien ahí, probablemente es Kuwabara- Yusuke fue corriendo dentro de la cueva.

Y una vez dentro- que es ese olor?- pregunto Kurama tratando de ventilar el aire.

- oh perdón debieron ser esas enchiladas- se disculpo Yusuke algo apenado.

- no, no me refiero a eso, huele como a alcohol- entonces alcanzaron a ver a Kuwabara tirado en el piso.

- Kuwabara!!! Estas bien?!- Yusuke observo como Kuwabara sonreía como estúpido, y no dejaba de reírse al ver a su amigo.

De pronto Kurama comenzó a sentirse mareado y cayo al piso.

- Kurama!!!- Yusuke dejo a un lado a Kuwabara para ver si Kurama estaba bien, pero para su desgracia Kurama también se comenzó a reír como estúpido, así que intento sacudirlo pero era inútil, entonces apareció una silueta negra de la nada que golpeo a Kurama directo en el rostro.

- idiotas, esto es una trampa para los aspirantes!- Yusuke observo al chico de negro el cual le dio una tremenda patada a Kurama en el rostro (au eso devio doler).

- será mejor salir de aquí, si continuas inhalando el alcohol tu también terminaras igual- volvió a hablar el de negro mientras ayudaba a Yusuke a llevar a Kuwabara y a Kurama fuera de la cueva.

- ahora si me dirás tu nombre?- dijo Yusuke con mucho interés pero a la vez bastante serio.

- Hiei... Hiei Jaganshi- respondió el chico de negro quien vio que Yusuke le sonrío tiernamente.

- porque me sonríe?, esta tonto o el olor a alcohol ya le comenzó a afectar- pensaba Hiei con una gota un su cabeza.

Esta vez si me tarde un poquito mas en actualizar, es que mi computadora esta muerta T-T voy a tener que ir a rentar Internet para poder actualizar, Wi ya quería que saliera mi Hiei bonito -. Aaaaah bueno ya me voy a dormir, ya son las 3 de la mañana, pero no sin antes contestar los reviews.

**Suisho Haruka**.- que bueno que te guste mi fic, HunterxHunter casi creo es del 99, te recomiendo que veas la serie, aunque yo no la eh visto, eh investigado mucho y es muy buena, la vere cueste lo que me cueste.

**Alex-Wind**.- T-T mi compu esta muerta, jeje creo que eso no viene al caso, la verdad yo tampoco se como va a pasar Yusuke las pruebas si nunca a entrenado, pero ya se me ocurrira algo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Tardare un poco mas en actualizar devido a la tragica muerte de mi compu, ademas consegui trabajo, y para colmo ya voy a entrar a la escuela.

**Kari Ishikawa**.- descuida, yo ya voy a entrar a la escuela, ya entre a tu pagina esta muy padre, que bueno que te guste mi fic, ojala tambien te guste este capitulo, como mi compu se murio no eh tenido tiempo de leer ese fic tuyo que se llama el momento en el que la muerte se muere, pero lo leere.

**Kurami**.- jajaja, no te pudiste robar mi fic, has fallado en tu misión Shuna, jajaja pobre de tu Kura, le voy a desfigurar el rostro jaja no te creas, no soy tan mala, aahh el dibujo del local es hermoso, nadie creera que nosotras lo hicimos. Jaja pondre a tu Kura que fuma marihuana jajaja no mejor no. Y carmen .... ART ES MIO!!!

Sayonara


	5. Amistad, la amistad es devilidad?

Hola, me alegra que sigan leyendo mi fic, a todos les recomiendo un fic llamado Quien es Quien? Esta muy padre, bueno ya los dejo en paz, por favor dejen reviews!

**Disclaimers**.- Los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen (pero me robare a Hiei XD) al igual que la historia de hunterxhunter (y de aquí me robare a Killua) le pertenece al sensei Yoshihiro Togashi.

Capitulo 5.- Amistad, la amistad es debilidad?

El día era maravilloso, los pajaritos cantaban, se podía respirar el aire fresco, Kuwabara dormía desde el incidente en la cueva mientras que Kurama se ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cara donde tenia la marca de un pie.

- sigo pensando que no había la necesidad de que me golpearas el rostro- se quejo Kurama viendo a Hiei con una mirada acecina.

- Hn, si no lo hubiera hecho tu estarías igual que ese idiota- dijo mientras veía como roncaba Kuwabara.

Kurama suspiro resignado, la verdad era que Hiei no hablaba mucho, y parecía tener mal humor, nadie podía hacerlo hablar mucho excepto...

- EYYY! Hiei, Kurama no quieren venir a pescar- Yusuke grito algo emocionado, mientras Kurama solo sonreía.

- no Yusuke, será mejor que me quede aquí, Kuwabara aun no despierta, y no quiero imaginar que pasaría si no nos viera- Kurama le sonrió a Yusuke mientras que este se le quedo viendo a Hiei esperando su respuesta.

- que... que es pescar- dijo Hiei algo apenado, ya que después de su pregunta Yusuke y Kurama no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ya cállense- Hiei no podía entender porque estaba con semejantes idiotas, el jamas se involucraba con nadie, siempre había estado solo, y ahora de la nada conoció a estos babosos que lo sacaban de quicio, mas sin embargo eran unos babosos divertidos, nunca nadie había sido capas de sacarle una sonrisa pero ellos lo habían logrado.

FLASH BACK

- ahora si me dirás tu nombre- dijo Yusuke con mucho interés pero a la vez bastante serio

- Hiei... Hiei Jaganshi- respondió el chico de negro quien vio que Yusuke le sonrió tiernamente.

- porque me sonríe, esta tonto o el olor a alcohol ya le comenzó a afectar- pensaba Hiei con una gota en su cabeza.

- y... Hiei, para que viniste, hace un momento tu dijiste que esto era una trampa, entonces que haces aquí- la pregunta de Yusuke sorprendió a Hiei, porque había ido? Su instinto le había dicho que debía ir, y su instinto jamas le había fallado, pero...

- esos chicos, los 3 imbesiles les tendieron esa trampa, los escuche- dijo Hiei aun tratando de descifrar exactamente porque había ido.

- eh? Pero tu ya te habías ido, aun así pudiste escucharlos- Yusuke parecía sorprendido y Hiei solo asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento Kurama empezó a recobrar el conocimiento después de haber recibido esa patada de lleno en el rostro.

- oh, Kurama ya despertaste, que bueno estas bien- Yusuke ayudo a su amigo a incorporarse.

- ay, me duele la cabeza- se quejo Kurama mientras sacaba un espejo (no pregunten de donde, ni siquiera yo lo se) y observo que tenia la marca de un pie en su cara- aaaahh que horrible! Mi hermoso rostro! (es como un momento Kodak XD)

- ya cálmate, no es para tanto- dijo Yusuke con una gota en la cabeza.

- como que no es para tanto! Mi muy perfecto rostro tiene una horrible marca- grito Kurama furioso- quien fue el imbesil que me dejo esta marca- Yusuke volteo a ver a Hiei.

- Hn- Hiei parecía ser indiferente, mientras Kurama ardía en llamas de furia.

- eh... Kurama... te estas... quemando- efectivamente, Yusuke veia como Kurama estaba en vuelto en llamas.

- aaaaaahhh! Mi cabello- Kurama empezó a correr de un lado a otro tratando de extinguir las llamas que amenazaban con achicharrarle el pelo, a lo cual Hiei no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, entonces Yusuke tomo una manguera de bombero (que encontró misteriosamente) y mojo a Kurama con el agua a toda presión.

- JAJAJAJAJA- Hiei nunca se había reído de esa forma, era algo extraño aun para el y de pronto Yusuke apunto la manguera en dirección a Hiei, aumentando la presión y mandándolo a volar.

- jajaja creíste que no te iba a mojar? Jajaja- Yusuke se divertía a lo grande mientras tanto Hiei volvió (llego muy rápido después de volar XD) y saco una de esas pistolas en versión gigante con agua de presión a chorro marca Mattel (me gustaría tener una asi)

y comenzó a mojar a Yusuke.

- dedicados a matarte feliz- cantaba Hiei su nueva versión de juguetes Mattel mientras mojaba a Yusuke, quien no se mostró indiferente y trato de escapar cosa que le fue imposible.

- Ya, jajajaja, basta- se quejo muy divertido Yusuke, por lo que Hiei aumento la presión (la verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo una pistola de agua Mattel pudo ganarle a una manguera de bombero XD)

Hiei dejo de mojar a Yusuke mostrándole una sonrisa de superioridad- tienes suerte, si tuviera una marca Playscool (nose si asi se escriba) ya te habría matado- definitivamente, Hiei estaba raro, el no se comportaba asi, pero le agradaba.

- creo que tienes razón, amigo jajajaja- volvió a reír Yusuke todo empampado.

- amigo- dijo Hiei casi en un susurro, y frunció la ceja, no le gustaba, la estaba pasando bien de eso no había duda, pero el no quería tener amigos, no debía tener amigos.

"la amistad, el amor, todo eso es una debilidad, Hiei"

ese recuerdo volvía a su mente y se dispuso a dejar de hacer tonterías con personas que ni conocía, subió a un árbol y se quedo ahí, Yusuke prefirió no decir nada y decidió mudar el campamento cerca de ese árbol.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Si, realmente eran divertidos, pero el no podía permitirse ser débil, y la amistad era una debilidad, entonces porque coño no se iba?

- bueno, ya enserio, Hiei, en verdad no sabes pescar- volvió a preguntar Yusuke.

- Hn- esa era su forma de decir "no"

- bien, entonces, te enseñare, es muy divertido, vamos- Yusuke jalo a Hiei de la manga dándole a entender, que se diera prisa.

Llegaron a un lugar muy hermoso, donde se encontraba un gran rió y una cascada, definitivamente el mejor lugar para pescar.

- Mira Hiei, pescar es cuando intentas atrapar peses con una caña- comenzó a explicar Yusuke.

- y para que haremos eso- pregunto Hiei incrédulo al no encontrarle el menor chiste a la pesca.

- será divertido! Anda mira inténtalo- insistio el mayor con mucho entusiasmo.

- esta bien- Hiei suspiro ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer- y que hago- Yusuke saco una pequeña cajita y saco con sumo cuidado un... GUSANO! El cual le fue acercando a Hiei.

- AAAAAHH! QUE ASCO, ALEJA ESO DE MI- Hiei tenia la cara llena de repugnancia, si había algo que odiaba eran los gusanos, cucarachas, cualquier animal que le pareciera asqueroso.

- pero esto es la carnada, sin esto no podrás pescar- dijo Yusuke con una mirada muy inocente.

-Hn- Yusuke introdujo el gusano hacia el anzuelo de la caña y se la devolvió a Hiei, quien separaba lo mas que podía al animal de si.

- y ahora que- pregunto Hiei al ver que no pasaba nada

- hay que esperar a que el pez muerda el anzuelo y cuando eso suceda tiras de la caña para atraparlo- dijo Yusuke observando el agua.

- eso es todo- Yusuke solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno que mas da- dijo Hiei esperando, asi pasaron 5 minutos, en silencio - Hiei- dijo Yusuke rompiendo el hielo- tu para que quieres ser un hunter- Hiei solo rió irónicamente al escuchar la pregunta.

-me pareció divertido, el trabajo de mi familia ya me aburrió- dijo simplemente Hiei.

Mientras en el campamento.

- aaaaah, que bien dormí- Kuwabara ya se había despertado, durmió mucho tiempo a causa del alcohol.

- que bueno que ya despertaste, como te sientes- pregunto Kurama con una sonrisa.

- bien supongo, que fue lo que paso- Kuwabara se sento enfrente de Kurama, el cual comenzo a relatarle lo pasado.

- Deveras! Entonces ese enano nos ayudo- Kuwabara todavia no terminaba de creerselo, ese enano parecia tener mal carácter, porque los habria salvado?

Kurama solo asintio con la cabeza.

- dijiste que el enano se llama Hiei verdad- Kuwabara comenzo a a beber de una taza de café que Kurama le habia servido (Kurama siempre preparado, hasta llevo café XD)

- asi es, creo que su nombre era Hiei Jaganshi- dijo Kurama llevándose una mano al menton tratando de recordar si ese era el nombre de Hiei.

- ya veo- dijo Kuwabara dando otro sorbo a su café, de pronto escupió todo el café en sima de Kurama- DIJISTE JAGANSHI- Kuwabara comenzo a ponerse algo palido, mientras que Kurama saco un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara de café.

- si, que hay con eso- pregunto al pelirrojo después de haberse limpiado todo el rostro.

- Kurama, que acaso no sabes quienes son los Jaganshi- Kurama solo nego con la cabeza- veras- continuo el pelinaranja- desde hace cientos de años, a existido una familia muy reconocida por su oficio el cual consiste en matar a las personas, esa familia son los Jaganshi, su fama fue tan grande que actualmente se les conoce como la familia de los asesinos, dicen que cualquiera que se atreva a entrar a la residencia de los Jaganshi no sale con vida- Kuwabara trago saliva al recordar las horribles historias que hicieron famosa a la familia Jaganshi.

- e...es enserio? Pero Hiei se fue a pescar con Yusuke al lago- Kuwabara se paro alarmado.

- que dices Kurama! Rapido devemos ir a salvar a Urameshi- dicho esto Kuwabara y Kurama se fueron corriendo en direccion al lago.

- esto es estúpido- Hiei tenia la cara llena de fastidio, cuando la caña comenzo a moverse, un pez habia caido en el anzuelo.

- Muy bien Hiei! Ahora solo tira de la cuerda- Hiei hizo caso a las palabras de Yusuke y pronto saco un pez gigante.

- AAAAAHHH- el pez cayo ensima de Hiei quien se fue para atrás al ver al animal marino- eso es horrible, es el animal mas repugnante que aya visto, a un mas que los gusanos- Hiei se alejo todo lo que pudo del pez, Yusuke rio con ganas ante el comentario de Hiei.

- y tu de que te ries- Hiei hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- jeje, de nada, Hiei-

entonces se alcanzo a divisar a Kurama y Kuwabara corriendo en dirección a Yusuke.

- Yusuke! Aléjate de ese enano- dijo Kuwabara al ver a Hiei.

- es verdad Yusuke, ese chico es un asesino- dijo mas calmado Kurama, Hiei solo soltó una carcajada.

- Hiei- Yusuke se quedo viendo confundido a Hiei.

- Hn, te había dicho que el trabajo de mi familia era muy aburrido- dijo Hiei con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa irónica.

- es cierto Urameshi, la familia Jaganshi es una familia considerada de asesinos- Kuwabara vio a Hiei con una mirada de odio lo cual paso totalmente inadvertido por Hiei.

- Hn, después de todo son iguales- penso Hiei para si, como había sido tan estúpido como para creer en ellos? Despues de todo ellos eran iguales a las demas personas que habia conocido, era verdad, la amistad era una debilidad.

FLASH BACK

En una mansión gigante se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro de ojos rojos, el estaba peleando, peleaba con un niño muy parecido a el.

- eso es todo lo que tienes, me decepcionas hijo- hablo aquel hombre- si sigues pensando en mi bienestar nunca te superaras Hiei- dijo aquel hombre dándole la espalada a Hiei.

- lo...lose papa- dijo el pequeño Hiei muy a duras penas, estaba realmente golpeado.

- no olvides que algún día tu serás el sucesor de la familia Jaganshi, debes convertirte en el mejor asesino, no tengas compasión de nadie, el amor, la compasión, los amigos, eso es totalmente innecesario, todo eso es una debilidad, no lo olvides hijo- dijo aquel hombre dejando atrás a su hijo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de todo eso era solo debilidad.

- no me importa- Hiei abrió los ojos al escuchar a Yusuke- porque, Hiei es mi amigo- dijo Yusuke sonriéndole a Hiei.

- amigo- dijo Hiei casi en un susurro.

Holas n.n al fin termine este capitulo, espero que les aya gustado, jejeje quise poner a Kurama con una actitud un poco diferente n.n es que siempre me había preguntado como seria el asi, oh parece que Hiei esta empezando a recordar su horrible pasado, pronto sabrán que fue lo que ocurrió, ahora a contestar los reviews!

**Suisho Haruka** que emoción de que sigas leyendo mi fic, esta vez me volví a tardar en actualizar, es que estado muy ocupada, como estoy trabajando en una tienda de anime y tengo que ir al colegio, aparte de que mi maldito hermano se cree dueño de la computadora, pues no eh tenido tiempo de actualizar, espero sigas leyendo, pero presiento que voy a seguir muy ocupada n.n

**Kari Ishikawa** que bueno que te gusto la parte de Kurama ebrio jaja, espero que también te aya gustado este fic, al fin un tiempo para actualizar, por suerte casi no me encargan tarea en el colegio, tengo muchas sorpresas reservadas, aunque mi fic esta basado con la historia de hunterxhunter hay muchas cosas que estan saliendo de mi cabeza.

**Alex-Wind** jaja no le agas caso a Hiei, me pregunto si algún día le diras que lo amas.

Hiei- algun dia lo dira.

Fabi- puede ser.

Hiei- en serio lo cres

Fabi- nop jajaja n.un

Hiei- porlo menos me queda el consuelo de que le dejan mucha tarea a la ningen y asi no podra actualizar n.n

Fabi- oye! No te burles T-T las tareas son horribles, y lo peor es que si uno no las lleva reprueba!

Hiei- me da igual que acabos la que reprueba es la ningen, no yo.

Fabi- asi? Entonces te are sufrir en mi fic.

Hiei- T-T todos m e odian

Fabi- no te odio n.n pero me gusta hacerte sufrir, jejeje alex espero que pronto acabes con tu tarea, yo mientras seguire tu consejo de agua fria n.n

**Kurami** Amigui! Me alegra que sigas leyendo mi fic, que padre que te dejaron reviews, pero T-T que mal que te lo quitaron a eso se le llama mala suerte, pero descuida, yo te ayudare a subirlo : oh tengo algo reservado para tu Kura, pero tendras que seguir leyendo porque no te voy adelantar nadap jajaja soy maligna, te quiero muto amiga, muero por ver la peli de YuYu n.n ah arigato por darme el consejo de lo de Mattel

Bueno eso es todo, a casi lo olvido, FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! Muero porque llegue el dia n.n

Sayonara


End file.
